In love with a Bad girl
by NinjaM
Summary: Miyuki is sent to America to live with her aunt during the summer, But what happens when she falls for one of her cousins friend? A biker of all things. - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Strawberry Panic character nor do I own the Motorcycles mentioned though I really would like the Suzuki

Finally the day had come and the ceremony was over at the three academies, graduation, everyone seemed to be happy all except one person. "Miyuki at least smile" The ex Etoile said "Shizuma how can I smile, everything I had been waiting for is now gone" Miyuki said. As she and Shizuma were sitting at a table. That week news had come to Miyuki that her arranged marriage was off due to fatal accident that resulted in death to her fiancé. "Shizuma everything I was planning for is gone, gone just like that" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Miyuki lighten up some isn't your mother and father sending you to the United State to live with your aunt?" Shizuma asked, Miyuki nodded "Yeah don't remind me" She said rubbing her head. Shizuma couldn't help but laugh "Maybe when your there you'll meet some one and it would be good for you to get out I mean we haven't left Strawberry dorm since we got here" Shizuma said "You better call me like you promised try to have some fun Miyuki. " Shizuma said and then got up to leave her father was there to pick her up.

Miyuki sighed she was now on the plane to America, she felt strange going over seas to see her family members. She hadn't seen her Aunt since she was little, and the only time she has seen her cousin was in pictures. Before she knew it was time for the plane to land, once Miyuki got off and grabbed her luggage she went to find her relatives. It wasn't hard because her Aunt looked like her mother.

She was a tall woman with black hair and blue eyes "Miyuki dear it's nice to see you "She said her voice was soft unlike Miyuki's mother whose voice was rather harsh. " Obasan, Otooji, Itoko" Miyuki said bowing "Thank you for letting me spend the summer with you all" Once back to the house, Miyuki was given the guest bed room, there she had all the freedom in the world.

It had been four days since Miyuki had arrived and she pretty much stayed in the guest bedroom, she only really came out for food and to talk with her aunt and uncle. Miyuki was sitting on the couch in the guest bedroom when she herd her Aunt and cousin talking

"Hana why don't you and Miyuki do something today"

"Mom Miyuki is so boring though she's not fun she's like I dunno"

"Hana go talk to your cousin now and plan something"

Minutes later Hana walked in she had long black hair with blue eyes, she wore a red short sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans. She sat down next to Miyuki

"Ah Miyuki what are you up too?"

"Nothing just reading and yourself?"

"I was actually on going for a bike ride and wanted to know if you would like to come"

"That' alright Hana I know your mother forced me to ask you…"

"Oh… so you heard everything said?

"Yes... I know I'm boring… but that's because you and I come from different backgrounds"

"Yeah mom was told me about that… so you went to an all girl's school? So are you a lesbian?"

"Though I never dated anyone yes… I am attracted to females… just don't tell your mother"

"Ah that's cool I won't… I'm one to... I wont' tell if you don't so would you like to go on the bike ride?"

"Sure."

"Alright meet in me the front of the house in ten minutes"

"What in the world is that "Miyuki asked as Hana was sitting on a Kawasaki 2008 Vulcan Nomad 1600 Cruise Motorcycle. It was red it looked as though it was new "Well I did say we were taking a bike ride" Hana said smiling "I thought you meant a bicycle not a motorcycle" Miyuki said and climbed on the back placed a black helmet on her head.

Before Miyuki knew it they were at a park and she had actually enjoyed the ride there, also three other bikers there. Miyuki pushed her hair out of her face and sat down next to a tree away from Hana and her friends, she had really only come to get out of the house. Miyuki was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt and jeans; she also wore the pendent she was given by the Etoile when she first entered Miator with Shizuma and her class mates.

Miyuki lost her focus when she heard another motorcycle pull up and turn off, she looked over it was silver and had black flames it was a Suzuki 2008 Boulevard C50 Limited Edition, Miyuki looked at the rider they wore a matching grey helmet with black flames with a face shield. As the rider took the helmet off, she noticed the rider was a girl and they had brown hair with blue, black, red and aqua color highlights. Miyuki then caught the gaze of her eyes and she knew she was staring her eyes were a crystal blue.

She then looked back down at the ground and closed her eyes to regain her composure she was intrigued by Hanas just arrived friend. Miyuki let out a sigh and then felt someone gazing at her; she had felt this many times when Shizuma would gaze at her when she was lost in her own world. She looked to the side and she was caught once again in those crystal blue eyes "You must be Hanas cousin Miyuki" The girl said, upon closer inspection her hair was a bit longer then Miyukis and her bangs covered one eye partly "Ha… Hai" Miyuki replied a bit startled by her, she sat down next to Miyuki "I'm Alex, why aren't you with Hana?" She asked

Miyuki sighed "Because I'm boring and I don't want to be boring to Hana and her friends" She replied. "Oh come on its' not like we talk about anything in particular normally stupid things" Alex replied But before Miyuki could protest she was dragged over to the group and she actually did get involved in the conversation it seemed being at Astrea Hill had paid off. Once back home Miyuki was smiling she was sitting her room and writing a letter to Shizuma, yet she couldn't get Alex out of her mind, her eyes so beautiful and she was so nice; considering she looked to be the bad girl of the group.

A/N: Well what did you think of it? Please leave reviews I would really like for people to read this because I actually have an idea of what I want to do and where I want to go with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Strawberry Panic!

About a week passed and Miyuki had put it that she would try at least every day to go back to the park. The walk took about forty five minutes but she didn't mind because the scenery on the way made it pleasurable. Miyuki had actually started to walk back when she felt a tap on her shoulder; she had drowned out everything around her, something she had learned to do back in Astrea Hill.

She turned around and she met with crystal blue eyes she knew in an instant who it was "Alex?" Alex smiled "I'd thought I'd offer you a ride it looks like it's going to rain" She said. Before Miyuki could decline though, she found her self on the back of the Motorcycle and her hands around Alex's waist.

They stopped at a shelter though because the rain was pouring down really hard at that point. Miyuki was rubbing her arms trying to get warm she was soaked, she then felt a jacket being placed around her "Zip it up… you'll stay warm" Alex said. Miyuki nodded she then felt arms embrace her form behind and pulled her back since they were sitting down, Miyuki smiled she liked this she didn't know Alex all that well but she felt safe with her.

Eventually the rain lightened and they were able to get back on the rode though it was still raining but not as bad, Alex brought her up all the way to the door and before Miyuki could thank her she left. Miyuki smiled, her Aunt and Uncle weren't home so she didn't have to explain anything. Miyuki went to her room where she was greeted by Hana. "Miyuki... You look nice with a biker jacket on "She said smiling, Miyuki looked down, she had completely forgotten about the jacket "it's Alex's., she let me borrow it… I'll have to return it" she said taking the jacket off hanging it up to dry.

Miyuki then took a shower herself and placed some warm clothes on, she wore blue jeans and a black shirt with the Miator school emblem on it. She then went to Hanas door and knocked on it, Hana smiled "You don't have to knock" she said. Miyuki nodded "Sorry... It's just I'm use to it… can I ask you some questions?" She asked Hana nodded "Yeah what's on you mind cuz?" Hana asked. Miyuki blushed a bit "I was wondering if you might be able to tell be about Alex" she asked.

Hana nodded and she motioned for Miyuki to come sit on the bed which she did. "Well let's see, Alex as you have already witnessed is the coolest person in my lil gang of friends, she actually brought the idea of us all owning bikes of our own. Umm she has her own apartment and she's the only one out of us to keep a job and a cool one at that she's a bartender in the local bar. Other then that not much she's kind of mysterious but awesome" She replied, Miyuki nodded she thanked Hana and then went back to her room, she thought of Alex and wondering when she would see her again.

Miyuki sighed she started to feel lonely again she had come out with Hana but Hana didn't want to spend any time with her. So Miyuki ended up in a coffee shop she had actually grown use to this, she got out of the house to please her aunt and she would go with Hana where ever but Hana would soon forget her at their destination till it was time to leave. Miyuki sighed she heard coffee being poured into her cup and turned to look at the waiter or waitress.

"Now why such a sad face Miyuki, did Hana bring you out again and leave you" Alex's voice said. Miyuki looked up and she smiled "I guess you could say that. She's out with her girlfriend and I didn't want to bother them" She replied, Alex took a seat beside her "I see" She said. Miyuki tried to look away from Alex's gaze because she knew her eyes would throw her off they were very additive and once looking into them you could get lost.

"I thought you worked in a bar not a coffee shop" Miyuki said remembering what Hana had told her "Oh that... well I would have but one of the bartenders didn't want to work a double shift so I could serve beer so I'm not working there though I do go there to train and things so when I reach twenty one I can get the job or wait till the bar tender leaves" Alex said smiling.

Miyuki and Alex chatted a bit it, or more of Miyuki telling Alex about herself and about being in Miator. Alex smiled when she went back to the kitchen to replace the coffee pot. She went back to the front "So was that the girl you've been talking about?" An older girl asked she had black hair with blue eyes and was wearing a blue uniform meaning she was a manager opposing to the green uniform Alex wore.

"Mhm" Alex said smiling, the other girl laughed "Your right she is cute" She replied looking out at the now empty coffee house "Yeah…but it doesn't matter" Alex said with a sigh and poured herself a cup of coffee, the girl poured herself one as well "Why do you say that?" She asked as they sat down to drink their coffee "Because she's beautiful, smart, proper, graduated with honors… amazing and perfect… I myself well I'm not really nothing special, I barely graduated high school; I'm far from proper… I'm a biker" she said with a sigh "Don't bring yourself down you never know she might like you… you should ask her out on a date" the girl said smiling.

Alex sighed she was finally home she opened her apartment door she heard crying in her guest bedroom she knew it was her mother. Though her friends thought she lived an awesome life she could disagree with them, There was only one reason she had an apartment and that was because her parents had split and she didn't like the idea of going from one to the other so they agreed letting her have an apartment and they would have the bills.

Alex then changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt, she went into the guest bedroom and walked over to her mother she pulled the bottle of rum away from her mothers sleeping grip and gave her a small hug. She did this every two months and if things were really bad it would be every month; though in the morning her mother would be gone and not even write a thank you note or anything. Alex, sat in her room in a chair, she looked around at her room it was somewhat bare.

It had posters on the wall of various things mostly of motorcycles and there were all kinds of motorcycle parts on one side of the room, on the other was her bed which she hadn't made in like two weeks, the black covers were at the floor and her pillow were at the top.. The poor sheet wasn't even on the bed and she sighed, she turned on her laptop and turned on some music, she needed to relax some, she turned on a song by Atreyu 'My Sanity on the Funeral Pyre' It seemed to clam her down some. Though what was really calming her down was the thought of Miyuki, this made her smile, she turned the volume down and turned the light off and went to bed.

A/N This is Chapter two it got to where I wanted it but I think my next chapter is mainly gonna focus on Alex not entirely sure yet still planning chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as always

-Alex's Morning-

The sun was shining through the room, Alex had forgotten to close the curtains, and she woke up and rubbing her eyes. She got up and turned her laptop off and decided to make herself some coffee. She kept rubbing her eyes and then noticed something different her mother was sitting on the couch and so was a guy and they were kissing. Her mother and the guy turned around and stood up.

"Alex I was just about to wake you"

"Mother… Strange guy I've never met"

"Alex manners I want to talk to you about something or more tell you"

"What?"

"I'm getting married… To Jack"

"Okay…When?"

"In two weeks?"

"WHAT? TWO WEEKS"

"How long have you known him?"

"Almost two years now"

"I see…"

"That's not all… I'm also pregnant"

"Okay let's see here you're getting married. I'm not part of the wedding wonder if you were ever gonna tell me or wait maybe I would find out by reading the paper. And now you're pregnant that's great mom pushing me away. .First dad gets his perfect little life and had his kid to replace me and now you. That's just fine and dandy; forget about the kid you already have just leave"

After an hour of looking at the cereal Alex had made she felt sick she hadn't even taken a bite of it and threw it away. She heard her cell phone ringing and she knew who it was because the ring tone was Highway to hell by ACDC

"Dad"

"Hey, hey Alex I'm going to be up your way with Alexis and Jackie. Wanted to know if you wanted to ride with us" You know when you were little like that"

"Nah... I've got things to do… I've got work as well." And before Alex's father could say anything she hung up and turned the cell phone off. She then went and took a hot shower, she came out and looked at herself in the mirror, on her shoulder you could see the head of a dragon that filled the top part of her back on her arm where two different symbols one a crescent moon and the other a black rose.

Alex quickly put on a pair of blue jeans with a black tank top she then put her boots on and brushed her hair. At that point she grabbed a leather vest and a set of keys she need to take a ride. Outside she opened the small garage and there sat two motorcycles the Suzuki the cruise bike the other was a Kawasaki 2008 Ninja ZX-14 it was a sport bike. After putting her helmet on she got on the Suzuki and rode out.

-Miyuki's Morning-

Miyuki was up before everyone and had breakfast on the table, she had been making it almost everyone morning. Though she appeared to be happy Miyuki in fact was quite sad, she didn't show her aunt because she didn't want her to worry. After breakfast Miyuki did the dishes then her aunt and uncle went to their jobs leaving Miyuki and Hana to do what ever they wanted.

Though Miyuki normally went to her room and didn't come out except to cook dinner for her aunt and uncle. On rare occasion she and Hana did something other then the bike ride which had proved to be every other day. Miyuki had one of her fathers Business phone so she could call anyone she wanted so she decided to call her best and possibly only friend

"Shizuma are you awake?"

"I am now Miyuki"

"I'm sorry I'll call back later"

"Hey, Hey I was only kidding whets wrong you sound down"

"I do?"

"Yeah…Missing me already?"

"Ha, ha very funny Shizuma actually I… I think"

"You found someone you like"

"Yeah… But I don't know… I don't think she likes me"

"How do you do that Miyuki?"

"Well this girl I met she well she's kind of a biker bad girl"

"WOAH how did you meet one of those… are you in a biker gang now?

"No… she's my cousin friend... And we've talked and she even gave me a ride home one day"

"Miyuki give her a chance you know you can't judge a book by its cover"

"I know… thanks for the talk Shizuma"

"Any time, if anything happens call me.. I want all the details"

"Shizuma"

"I'm just playing... I got to go... Nagisa is starting to wake Bye"

"Bye"

Miyuki smiled a bit talking to Shizuma made her feel better, she went to the closet and opened the door the black leather coat was there, on the back of it was a golden dragon it was a beautiful design as well because it was wrapped around a black rose when Miyuki found to be sad. Miyuki knew that a dragon meant power and good luck but the black rose she had to look up it meant death and immortally pinpointed for vampires more to say.

She went and asked Hana if she wanted to go with her to the park, like always she declined. Miyuki smiled though she actually didn't want her cousin coming because there was no point they hardly spoke and she would just ruin her good time. Miyuki noticed the motorcycle parked and smiled if she was correct it was Alex's, she went over to the tree where she had been sitting the first day and under it was indeed Alex.

Miyuki looked at her and seen the look of sadness the look of winter in her eyes the same look Shizuma use to have. She sat down next to her "Hey there" Miyuki said, Alex blinked and looked over she seemed to smiled "The look in your eyes show sadness what's wrong?" Miyuki asked. Alex looked at Miyuki she couldn't help but smile at her beauty "Just life" she replied.

Miyuki nodded and then looked up "I know we haven't known each other long but… If you want to talk I'll listen" Miyuki said and looked at Alex, she still was smiling "I'd like that... But let's do it somewhere private... How about the café it's dead about this time and I'll buy you coffee and what ever you would like" Alex said and placed a hand on Miyuki's cheek.

Miyuki felt her heart skip a beat "I... I… I'd like that" she said, and before she knew it they were at the café drinking coffee and sharing a piece of German chocolate cake. "So tell me what's on you mind?" Miyuki asked as she looked at Alex "Well…" Alex had a hard time coming up with words. "The truth is I feel like I'm cracking… that no one sees me but what I look like…that I have a perfect little life and I'm some tough biker chick.. And in truth my life isn't perfect it sucks and I don't know how I got the tougher biker chick image and, and, and you're really listening to me" Alex said.

Miyuki smiled "Of course why wouldn't I. I might not know you all that well but it doesn't mean I wouldn't like to know more. And no one appears like they are…" Miyuki said smiling. Alex smiled "Miyuki… you're the best… "She said and she leaned in she would chance it but she wanted to see if she could kiss Miyuki. Right about the time their lips would have met a sounds of glass crashing hit the floor which drew Alex back, It also sent Miyuki back and she stood up.

"I'm sorry Alex I have to go" she said and before Alex could protest she bolted out the door. Alex looked over and seen her manager "I'm so sorry Alex… Forgive me" "Forget it…" Alex said and paid for the coffee and cake and left. "I screwed up... now she'll never talk to me again"

A/N: I finally finished chapter three it's not exactly what I wanted but I like it I don't know when chapter four will be up cause I haven't planned that far and I need to up date my other Miyuki fan fic so yeah


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic!

Since the incident of the almost kiss, Miyuki hadn't come out of her room and it had been at least four days tops. On day five Miyuki came out only for a bit of breakfast though, it was later that afternoon when Miyuki was lounging around. Hana came in "Hey have you seen Alex?" She asked a look of worry on her face, Miyuki shook her head "No why?" She asked "Alex has been missing since Friday" Hana replied.

"Me and the other girls are going on our bikes to look for her... I was wondering, well her mother was wondering if you might wait at her house just in case she came back... you could call me and I would call everyone else" she said. Miyuki nodded, she wanted to help and she knew this was the only way.

When Miyuki was dropped off at Alexs house she felt a bit insecure but after a moment she felt comfortable. An hour had passed and no news so Miyuki gave herself the tour, she had remembered Alex saying how she needed to clean her room, so she thought as a nice surprise when Alex got back she would have a clean room. Miyuki worked about an hour and had the room looking perfect she even decided to help Alex and do some laundry.

Miyuki was a bit tired and so she decided to lie down on Alexs bed that she had made, she only closed her eyes a moment, and then she felt herself waking up. She did notice something strange a pair of arms around her she looked back and seen Alex she opened her eyes and smiled "Hey there" she said softly. Miyuki smiled she felt comfortable "Hey yourself where were you everyone was worried sick" Miyuki said sitting up. "Oh… well since I had some time off and I felt… pressured I decided to leave... I took a friends bike and I rode out of town"

"Next time please tell someone where you going it's not very safe and you had people worried" Miyuki said in a scolding tone, Alex couldn't help but smile "Oh I did like who?" She asked "Your mother, your friends… and me" Miyuki said looking down "When I heard you were missing this evening… I felt awful." She said still looking at the floor frowning. Alex felt her heart stop at Miyukis frown.

"Don't frown" Alex said putting a hand on her cheek "You're much too beautiful for that." Miyuki felt her self blush a bit "Are you feeling any better?" Miyuki asked looking at Alex. Alex shook her head "Not really… it seems only more pressure was added" She replied and laid her head on Miyuki's lap closing her eyes. Miyuki smiled and played with her hair a bit running her fingers through it, this made Alex smile a bit "Tell me what's on you mind I want to know" Miyuki said leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "It's going to be long you sure you want to listen?" Alex asked, Miyuki nodded "I do." She said smiling. Alex nodded

"My mom and dad got divorced when I was about five so off and on I would leave with one parent form the next and I just got so frustrated that when I became a teenage I begged them to get me an apartment so I could just settle down and see who ever I want when I wanted... Well my dad got remarried when I was five too and they had a kid… and I feel like ever since then he's forgotten about me.

Now my mom is getting married and is pregnant and I didn't even know about the wedding I feel like both of my parents are ashamed of me and I don't know why. I know I'm not the smartest kid, or most athletic it just pains me they push me away and then everyone thinks I live the perfect life when I live a damn lie. I hide behind a fake smile all the time and no one ever wants to get to know the real me only the tough biker chick" Alex said.

At that point Alex felt drained. "That's not true Alex… I want to know you I want to see the real you" Miyuki said. Alex smiled "Miyuki… I wish everyone was like you" She said closing her eyes "No, I may be smart and I may heave went to a prestigious school but life really sucked because up until like a week before my graduation I was in an arranged marriage after Graduation I would have been married right now but to an accident. I'm not so now I'm nothing to my father and my mother is bitter with me anyway" She with a sigh.

"That must have been rough" Alex said looking up at Miyuki putting a hand on her cheek "Never feeling love… never getting to date other girls… never getting to tell the one you love how you feel… It's simply awful" Miyuki said tears coming form her eyes. Alex rose up and pulled Miyuki close rubbing her back as she cried "It's alright Miyuki... Don't cry" Alex said, "I'm sorry I know I'm a cry baby… I'm always crying… Just like Shizuma says" She said.

Alex smiled she liked holding Miyuki "You know it's alright to cry it shows you're human" Alex said, Miyuki kept close to her and nuzzled into her chest a bit "That's right clam down I'm here and I'll always be here" Alex said. Alex then laid down pulling Miyuki on as she rubbed her back, she could tell the other was getting comfortable "That's right ease your mind let the past go think happy thoughts" Alex said smiling.

Miyuki moved her head and then looked at Alex and crawled up to her lips and then kissed her. Alex smiled as they kept the kiss "Thank you Alex" Miyuki said and returned to where she was resting "Get some rest… I'll call everyone and tell them I'm home" Alex said smiling, Miyuki nodded and did just that she fell back to sleep.

Alex had finished calling everyone and she turned her cell phone off, she smiled and then felt her lips. Miyuki has really kissed her and she really kissed back. She walked back to her room and smiled seeing a sleeping Miyuki on the bed, she looked around and the room looked nice every was nice and neat even the parts on the floor. "I'll have to find a way to thank you" Alex said and laid down next to Miyuki closing her eyes so she could fall asleep.

Alex was tired she had been on a motorcycle for almost seven straight hours so her body was wore out and she immediately went to sleep her arms pulling Miyuki closer to her body. Both seemed too smiled as this action was done and Miyuki was now resting in Alex's arms.

Alex woke up some hours later and looked at her hands no one was there "Was it all a dream?" She asked her self quietly. She then sniffed the air something was cooking and it smelled good, she got up and went into the kitchen as she emerged form her door she watched Miyuki move around the kitchen cooking "Need any help?" Alex asked walking into the kitchen now "No, I've got it almost ready I hope you don't mind using your ingredients and stuff. When I woke up it was close to dinner time so I decided I would fix you a meal" Miyuki said.

Alex smiled "I don't mind… I don't cook much anyway… so my dear chief what are we having? It smells terrific" Alex said. Miyuki looked at her "Well I decided to make it simple but Japanese at the same time so we have steamed rice and vegetables and I made a chicken teriyaki dish, "She replied. Alex smiled "You can do everything can't you" Alex said. Miyuki smiled "No it's quite simple I'll show you how to make it some time" she said smiling

Miyuki then looked at Alex "Alex earlier when I kissed you if I over stepped any boundaries tell me and I won't do it again" Miyuki said. Alex looked at her "You didn't over step anything... I wanted to kiss you in the Café, but luck didn't have it and then you ran out" Alex was cut off by Miyuki "Because I was scared to death an idiot" She replied. "No you're not an idiot… it was something different you were scared… it's understandable... I mean you were engaged since birth till a week before graduation" Alex said.

Miyuki smiled "Go wash up dinner will be done by that time" Miyuki said smiling and Alex left. Miyuki smiled as she set out two plates and started to get everything ready. As Miyuki had said when Alex returned everything was set out. They sat down and didn't talk till they were done eating and the dishes were in the sink "So how was it?" Miyuki asked, she had not made the meal in forever so she wanted to know "It's was delicious… I loved it" Alex said smiling.

Miyuki smiled "I should get going… I need to get to my aunts" She said, Alex noticed the change in her eyes "Do you? Or do you think it's your duty to go back" Alex asked. Miyuki looked at her "What do you mean?" She asked crossing her arms looking the other way, "Well when you said that I could see that distant looking in your eyes and the loneliness… you don't want to go back" Alex said smiling some. Miyuki turned her head back

"I don't your right… but it's not like my aunt is going to let me spend the night with you" She replied. "Why Hana has spent the night with me plenty of times… in fact you wait here and I'll go call and ask" Alex said and went to her room and called, she smiled and handed the phone to Miyuki, her aunt said it was fine and she even sounded a bit excited. "Thank you Alex" Miyuki said, she was a bit surprised when Alex picked her up and they moved to the couch. Alex held Miyuki there for what seemed ever neither one spoke but enjoyed the company of the other.

AN: OMG I thought I would never get the chapter done... I had so much stuff going on - it's a bit boring yes… but trust me it's going to get exciting in the next few chapter Not sure when the next chapter will be out.. Cause I really need to work on my other Miyuki fan fic so yeah… I won't leave you all hanging to long promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own the Yamaha nor Strawberry panic

It had been two weeks since Miyuki had spent the night with Alex and in those two weeks the too seemed to be inseparable. Miyuki was a bit out of place at the bar but she sat next to Alex and everyone seemed to be friendly to her. At one point Miyuki laid her head on Alexs' back, Alex smiled and reached back "Come on lets go" She said smiling and with that they left. Alex and Miyuki retuned to Alexs place where they sat on the couch, Miyuki could tell there was something on Alexs mind "Sweety what's wrong?" she asked.

"What? Nothing… just heard tonight one of my biker friends died that's all" Alex said. Miyuki frowned and hugged her "I'm sorry" She replied, Alex seemed to smile and hug back "It's not your fault" She said. "So who was it?" Miyuki asked, she had gotten to know some of Alexs friends. "It was Billy… he was like a brother to me… he was the one who taught me how to ride though if you asked my dad he would swear up and down he did" She said.

Miyuki looked at Alex she could see the sadness in her eyes so she kissed her. Alex smiled and kissed back "And you know what... I'm going to teach you" Alex said, Miyuki looked at her "Pardon me?" Alex smiled "You heard me I'm going to teach you how to ride a motorcycle." Miyuki's heart skipped a beat truth was she was afraid of them "I umm No… I'll wreck and kill myself… plus there's no where around here you could teach me" she said.

Alex smiled "Oh come on… I'll take you out of the town to the country… where I first learned trust me I'll be there the whole time you'll be fine I promise" Alex said, Miyuki nodded "Promise" she said, Alex leaned in and kissed her "Promise" she whispered.

The next day Miyuki and Alex were in the country at an old farm "Where are we?" Miyuki asked looking around "It's my grandma's place I kind of grew up here when neither parents wanted me" Alex replied, the door opened and a woman stepped out she wore glasses, she was in jeans and a black shirt that had ACDC on it in white letters "Alex I've missed you I'm glad you came and I see you brought your girlfriend" The older woman said. Alex blushed "Grandma Shhhh someone might hear you" She said.

"Alex there is no one around for miles" She replied. "I know I know but I'm here to help Miyuki with her motorcycles skills" Alex said. The older woman smiled "So her name is Miyuki" She said smiling "Hello Miyuki darling you'll have to forgive Alex she has no manners" She said. Miyuki laughed it bit "It's nice to meet you" She said bowing.

After a few minutes of walking they came to a shed, Alex brought out a blue and white dirt bike it was a Yamaha RT100 "Alex I can't do this" Miyuki said. Alex laughed "Yes you can" She said "I know you can". Alex placed a helmet on Miyuki's head and showed her the basics all they would work on was starting the bike and riding in first gear. After a while Alex could tell Miyuki was comfortable and she was actually a good rider.

They stopped at about three o'clock and sat down, Alex was holding Miyuki and she was leaning back on Alex "I can't spend the night tonight; I forgot to tell you… I'm going out with my aunt and them tonight. Apparently they have a family night once a month and I get to go" Miyuki said frowning some. "It's alright" Alex said smiling "I guess we should head back then so you can get ready and everything" She said, Miyuki nodded and before Miyuki knew it she was back at her aunts in her room getting ready.

Later that night Miyuki was laying on the bed when her Aunt brought her the phone "Miyuki it's your father" she said. Miyuki took the phone, she found it strange her father was calling her and on the phone.

"Miyuki"

"Otousan?"

"I've got great news Miyuki, I know you were devastated about your marriage so. I found you someone new, you'll be leaving in two days so you can come back and get ready"

With that Miyuki turned the phone off, her aunt knew something was wrong because all the color in Miyuki's face was gone "Miyuki Sweety what's wrong" She said and seen tears roll down Miyuki's cheeks. Her aunt hugged her "What happened" She asked once again "I'm engaged… again" Miyuki said hugging her aunt crying, "Oh sweety I'm sorry I know you love Alex. You're eighteen so technically you don't have too and it's not your birth engagement so you still don't have too" She said.

"I don't want to… I love Alex... " Miyuki said crying more and more till she had no more strength, Her aunt made her lie down and before she knew it Miyuki was fast asleep "And I hope you don't, I don't want you turning out like my sister… a bitter woman" she said, she turned the light off and left.

A/N: w00t! Another chapter done sorry this one is kind of short but trust me… there will be a lot more drama in the next few chapters so it pays for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The normal

The next day Miyuki started packing the color still hadn't come back and you could see where the tears had stained her cheeks. Miyuki went to the closet to get the last of her shirts and then noticed the black leather jacket hanging she took it down and held it close to her, Alex was coming over soon and she would return it then. Miyuki and Alex were sitting in her room, Alex was looking at the floor Miyuki had told her everything "Your mad at me" Miyuki said softly tears were about to fill Miyukis eyes.

"Whoa there back up" Alex said hugging Miyuki, "I love you and I could never be mad at you… I understand… your doing this for family honor… not love" Alex said her hug tightening "As much as I hate it I understand" Alex whispered kissing her neck and wiping the tears away. "I want to be with you not some guy I've never met" Miyuki said "But I don't' want to disappointment my father" Alex smiled and rubbed her back "its okay I understand"

That night Alex spent the night there and she and Miyuki talked about everything. In the morning as they went to the airport Alex held Miyuki, and she didn't stop till Miyuki had to board her plane. But a new thing was in Miyuki's attire was the black leather jacket with its two symbols on it; it was a present for her… But to Alex it was a reminder to never forget her.

It was the middle of June when Miyuki left. In those six months Alex really lost it, she became depressed, and at work she was like a zombie, she hardly smiled nor talked to anyone. Also she had become so what of an alcoholic the good thing was though that she stayed home to drink and she was looking at a note pad she was almost drunk and she was writing a song she was crying as she wrote but it was a song nonetheless. At the end of the song Alex passed out luckily she was already in bed.

_I drowned the pain away_

_I drowned the pain away_

_I drowned my life away_

_But I still haven't drowned you_

_It's Saturday night and I'm here sitting at the bar_

_Drinking you away, then a beautiful girl sat next to me_

_Her multicolored hair reminds me of you, the blue the black and the red_

_We talk and talk but nothing we have nothing to say_

_Her eyes are like sapphires so bright and blue just like yours_

_I drowned the pain away_

_I drowned the pain away_

_I drowned my life away_

_But I still haven't drowned you_

_Home at last a memory of you memories of us_

_On the table a black little box sits, still opened from where you left it_

_A ring in the middle sit the diamond a true tear drop now_

_It's been one whole year another bottle another pain._

_The clock strikes twelve Merry Christmas my love soon I will see you_

_I drowned the pain away_

_I drowned the pain away_

_I drowned my life away_

_But I still haven't drowned you_

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray the lord her soul to keep_

_I know I'll die before I wake_

_So I pray the lord my soul to take_

_Now I lay me in eternal sleep._

_I drowned the pain away_

_I drowned the pain away_

_I drowned my life away_

_But I never drowned you away_

Alex woke up the next morning with a hang over from hell, for a solid hour she had her head in the toilet. After that she took a shower and closed her eyes and went back to her bed, She looked at the notepad "Beautiful song and I dedicated it to Miyuki the only girl I'll ever truly love" She said closing her eyes, she felt so sick but forced herself up and into he kitchen for a cup of coffee. That night she went to the bar with her biker friends and after three hours she decided to leave, she had drunk three beers and was about to get on her bike "Alex Silver you're coming with me" A feminine voice said and before Alex could do anything she felt her self get hit in the back of the head.

When Alex woke she felt a gag on her and she couldn't see because of a blind fold she was even tied up apparently. "Hey look she's moving" it was the same voice she had heard before she blacked out. "Why in the world did you knock her out" Another feminine voice said, this one sounded very familiar to Alex though, "You told me she was some bad biker chick so I just did what came natural" She heard the woman respond. Alex felt the blind fold being lifted and she looked around she was in her apartment and then she turned around and seen her kidnappers.

One of them was a bit shorter then Alex herself she had long grey hair and amber eyes, the girl beside her was Miyuki. Alex had managed to get the gag off and looked at them "It's another nightmare" She told herself and closed her eyes; Miyuki frowned and walked over "Would a nightmare do this?" Miyuki asked and kissed her. It was a long kiss and neither one wanted to end it as they added kisses "Okay, Okay you two get a room oh wait we don't have time maybe later tonight" The other woman said.

Miyuki pulled back smiling blushing "Shizuma is right" She said and then smacked Alex across the face it wasn't hard but it was forceful "That's for being such a drunk" She said smiling as she untied Alex. Alex stood up and looked at Miyuki and then the Shizuma "Why aren't you in Japan… with your husband?" Alex finally said it took her a moment to think of everything.

"Simple I never got married… I did go back to Japan with thoughts of marriage but it was my wedding day and the Groom and I decided to talk yes I know it's supposed to be bad luck. But the both of us were in the same boat" Miyuki said. "What why didn't he want to marry you, you're beautiful smart, charming…" "He was gay" Miyuki said. Alex looked at her "Oh well then that's a good reason" She said.

"Plus we didn't love each other our parents arranged our marriage since both of our engagements ended up umm dead" Miyuki said "Come on you need to take a shower and I've picked clothes out for you to wear… we are going out" She said Alex was going to protest but she looked at both Miyuki and Shizuma who looked as though they would attack her if she refused "Okay" Alex said and went to take a shower. Shizuma looked over at Miyuki who was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt "You never told me how hot she was" She said smiling, Miyuki blushed a little.

"Well I didn't want you to steal her away" Miyuki said smiling, Shizuma gasped "Oh that's hurts" Miyuki smiled and hugged Shizuma "Thank you… I know you should be spending time with Nagisa thank you so much." Shizuma couldn't help but return the hug she would do practically anything to see Miyuki happy "Hey it's cool and we still have New years… now lets get dressed so we can stun your date to be" she said smiling.

The shower felt good on Alexs warm skin and she sobered up quickly, when she went to the bed to look at the clothes she noticed they were brand new and a card lay there

~Okay so these clothes didn't come out of your closet but you didn't have anything so I got you an early Christmas present Love Miyuki~

Alex smiled as she changed into the clothes, it was a golden long sleeve shirt and a pair of black dress pants with even a pair of dress shoes. Alex smiled looking at herself in the mirror she looked good and actually felt good for the first time in six months. As she emerged form her room to the living room she stopped dead in her tracks. Alex felt her cheeks blush as she looked at both Shizuma and Miyuki, both were wearing very fitting dresses Shizuma a red one and Miyuki a blue one both halter style. "Ah and you finally come out" Shizuma said smiling.

Alex was a loss at words as she walked over to them "You look nice" Miyuki said smiling "Just as I had imagined." She complimented this added to the blush. Miyuki and Shizuma smiled not innocent smiles but pure evil smiles as Shizuma was on Alexs left and Miyuki on her right, she watched as both leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheeks "You two are evil" Alex finally stuttered out which sent both of them laughing. Alex couldn't help but smile "And where are we going?" she asked curious. "You'll see" Miyuki replied and with the Shizuma took one arm and Miyuki the next and the left

They arrived in a restaurant and were taken in the back where it was reserved. Alex sat in the middle and Shizuma was on her left and Miyuki on her right like the kiss they had given. "Why are we here?" Alex asked looking at the glass of tea that sat in front of her. Just then she heard feet and she looked up. It was Alex's family her mother and her step father with the baby; and then her father with her step mother and half sister, Miyuki felt Alex tense up and she held her hand "It's okay" she whispered. As they settled and ordered they were waiting for their food Alex was looking down.

"Alex honey what's wrong?" Her father asked, her father was thirty five he had black hair with signs of grey it he had grey eyes and he was wearing a black dress suit. Beside him sat Alexis she was thirty two she had brown hair and brown eyes and wore a green dress. Then beside her was Jackie she was thirteen almost fourteen and she had black hair with grey eyes, she was wearing a girl's dress suit.

Then on the opposite side of Alex were her mother and Jack and the baby whose name she had yet to find out. Her mother looked almost like Alex except she only had black highlights and she was older, Jack on the other hand looked to be young younger then her mother he had black short spiky hair and was wearing a dress suit as well and then the baby was in a blue jumper asleep.

"Alex?" Her father said, Alex looked up "Nothings wrong" She replied and took a drink of tea "Tell us what's on you mind these last six months you haven't' even said hello to us" Her mother responded. "What's on my mind I'll tell you what's on my mind but I grantee you won't like it" Alex said, she felt the grip of Miyuki's hand tighten and Shizuma held her shoulder. "I'll tell you what's on my mind why the hell am I here with you two" Alex said.

"Because it's Christmas, a time for families to get together" Her father replied. "Families ha that's funny were a broken family and we have been since I was five years old so don't you dare tell me it's a time for family. Both of you pushed me away so you could live your perfect little lives; you were first dad and then you mom, and you wonder why I never call because you don't care you never did" Alex said. Her father looked at her he was obviously angry.

"How dare you say we don't care" He said, that's when Alex stood up the look in her eyes were bone chilling a side no one had ever seen. "You don't, where were you two months ago when I was in the hospital because I had to have my appendix removed? Huh Hanas mother was there because neither of you showed up. What bout my Graduation, no one was there either, I had no one to celebrate with. What about the time I broke my arm dad huh? Where were you then and Mom what about the time when I was jumped at school and I have to be taken to the doctor for a broke nose huh?"

"And what about those nights when you would get drunk at my place I took care of you but you never even said thank you where were either of you, I'll tell you, you were living you damn perfect lives you forgot about the child you already had . And don'' give me oh I tired to do things with me dad. You always wanted me to go with you and Alexis and Jackie never just me and you. You were my dad before you were Jackie's"

"And since I'm being perfectly honest about everything I'm a lesbian and I love someone every much at this table" Alex said and she sat down she then turned and kissed Shizuma on the lips and then kissed Miyuki though Miyuki's kiss was more passionate.

No one spoke for a while and Alex leaned on Shizuma and Miyuki on her "Your right" Alexs mother said standing up "We weren't there and I am truly sorry if you had only told us" She said she went over and hugged Alex, Her father got up and did the same "Yeah, and we never meant for you to feel this hurt nor rejected." He said. For the rest of the meal it went by okay and they talked Alex found out the babies name was Lee.

Alex was glad to get home though it wasn't really late only a little past ten but she felt relieved to be home and out of the presence of her parents. Alex sat there on her bed and she heard the door close and she looked up Both Miyuki and Shizuma stood in front of her both naked, Alex felt her face redden. Shizuma and Miyuki has agreed to something, something Alex would definably like and even their selves. That night Alex didn't feel lonely at all how could she during the love making between the three that lasted into the early hours of the morning.

A/N: another chapter this actually turned out completely opposite of my original idea... but I hope you enjoy I know I did thinking of it all lol… I really need to work on my other fan fic but I'm having so much fun with this one… not sure when next chapter will be up… so please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning Alex was the first to wake up, she yawned and then remembered what had happened the night before. She blushed softly and looked over to see both Shizuma and Miyuki hugged up to her; it was a good feeling actually. Alex noticed that Shizuma was starting to wake up, she looked up and smiled and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek "Merry Christmas" She said and then got up to make them some coffee. Alex then thought about Nagisa she was starting to feel bad about last night's action when she felt Miyuki moving around; she quickly snapped out of them and looked down.

"Merry Christmas" Alex said smiling, Miyuki was smiling back and she leaned up and gave her a kiss on the lips "Merry Christmas to you as well" Miyuki replied. Miyuki yawned lightly "I know what you're thinking… I can see the fear in your eyes what happens in bed stays in bed… I'm sure Shizuma and Nagisa have talked about this… just don't worry" Miyuki said looking up at Alex.

Alex smiled she was a bit amazed Miyuki could read her so well "You read me like a book sometimes you scare me" Alex said, Miyuki laughed a bit "Good" Miyuki replied and hugged her and then left to get dressed. Alex dressed after a moment and went into the kitchen, Miyuki and Shizuma were talking but Alex couldn't' understand them because they were talking in Japanese. Alex poured a cup of coffee and watched the two; apparently they were having and argument.

The two stopped when they realized Alex was watching and they turned too looked at her. "She can decide" Shizuma said, Miyuki nodded "Fine with me" She replied. "You're going to your families' dinner there going to be at your grandmothers in the country… Shizuma said she should stay, I say she would go what do you think" Miyuki replied.

Alex thought a moment "Shizuma should go" she said, Miyuki smiled "Told you" she said. Shizuma looked defeated "Alright I'll go" she said. Alex sat down between the two with a cup of coffee and yawned a bit before taking a sip "I've already asked and it's a casual dinner so we don't' have to dress up" Miyuki said, Alex smiled "Good… I hate dressing up" She said smiling

After a light breakfast everyone started to dress for the dinner since it would be early and they had about a two hour drive a head of them. They dressed in separate rooms and met up in the living room. Shizuma wore a snug fitting red turtle neck with blue jeans and sneakers, Miyuki wore a green long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans and sneakers, and Alex wore a black long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans and sneakers as well.

Miyuki smiled "I have one more thing to make us a bit more festive" She said pulling three hats out of a bag one Santa Clause type the other two were elf like hats. Alex ended up wearing the Santa Clause hat and she and Shizuma the elf ones "Now were ready" Alex said smiling as she hooked them by the arms and started out the door.

After a long two hour drive, Alex finally turned the car off smiling "Were here" Alex said, as they got out and went to the house. A woman came out it was Alexs grandmother "Alex you finally made it I was just about to call... Oh whose is this?" She asked looking at Shizuma "You're not a pimp are you?" She asked "GRANDMA" Alex said blushing, Shizuma couldn't help but laugh "No were just close friends" Shizuma said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The dinner went well considering all the family was there Miyuki, Shizuma and Alex were outside they would be leaving soon "So when do you two go back to Japan?" Alex asked looking at both of them, Shizuma was the one to answer "Tomorrow evening we catch a flight" She replied. Alex nodded and they then went back to her apartment Miyuki had fallen asleep on the couch and Shizuma was sitting there she looked lost in thought "When will she be back?" Alex asked looking at her.

Shizuma looked up and shrugged "I dunno… It took forever to convince her father to let me bring her on this trip" She said. Alex sighed "I don't' know if I can stand being away from her" She replied sadly "She means everything to me I don't want to lose her not again" She said. But it wasn't Shizuma to answer it was Miyuki "You won't" She said hugging Alex "Because I'll find a way back I promise, and you have my heart forever and always" she said smiling.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, and sorry it took so long to update.. I've been sick and the medicine they put me on made me drowsy so yeah… I already started planning the next chapter so yeah it has a lot more excitement in it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Miyuki….Miyuki… My god Miyuki I'm going to throw this book at you if you don't answer" Shizuma said. The two were suppose to be spending time with each other, since Shizuma was out on break from school "What I'm sorry it's just it's her day to call" Miyuki said referring to Alex "Oh I forgot about your phone conversations" Shizuma replied smiling "I bet you two touch yourself when you talk" She said sticking her tongue out, Miyuki blushed crimson "SHIZUMA" she said and rubbed her face.

"No actually we talk about everything we can think of" She said staring at the phone. "Just calm down she always calls you" Shizuma said tossing a pillow at Miyuki who actually caught it "I know but I'm worried" She said and went over and sat by her friend laying her head on her shoulder. "Awww my dear Miyuki is like a homesick puppy missing her love" She teased. Miyuki smiled and softly bit Shizumas shoulder "Ouch that hurt" Shizuma said looking at Miyuki who only looked up and smiled "Good" Miyuki replied smiling closing her eyes.

Alex looked at her watch she was stopped at a red light it was raining and it was time for her to call Miyuki. Damn it this is just a bad day she thought as the light turned green she was speeding and she knew it, Alex just so happened to be on the Kawasaki Ninja and the wet weather conditions was making her even more annoyed which made her speed even worse. Alexs mind was racing and her speeding increased though she was under control.

Her eyes traveled to the side a bit and a car passed her and all of a sudden threw on its breaks. Alex quickly maneuvered past the car but in her way was a boy, and she could see he was scared. Alex quickly reacted throwing all her weight to the back shooting the gas it did a bunny hop over the young child missing him. But all the success would be short lived when Alex felt the bike tip back and fear entered her mind, she knew she was going to crash. As the bike landed it tipped back and started to flip throwing Alex with it.

Shizuma was reading a magazine and Miyuki was in the kitchen fixing some pop corn for the two of them. Miyukis cell phone rang and she smiled picking it up, though the message she received wasn't a pleasant one. She quickly bolted to the kitchen and within mere minutes Miyuki and Shizuma were headed for America on one of Shizumas father's jets.

When the two arrived they rushed to the hospital since then about fourteen hours had passed since the accident and it was about two in the morning. Miyuki and Shizuma were both permitted to see Alex, Miyuki sat by her bed looking at her she was almost in tears but wouldn't allow herself to cry. Alex had an IV hooked up to her and an oxygen mask. "You must be the Girlfriend a feminine voice said from behind them standing at the door.

Miyuki turned to see a woman who looked to be in her late twenties, Miyuki could only nod. "What happened?" She asked her voice almost a whisper, "Well of what I know and what police reports have said was that she was speeding, a car passed her and slammed on its breaks, she dodged but a little boy was in her way… So she did the only thing that she could have done not to hit the boy and did a bunny hop with the motorcycle. When in the air it must have titled back, when it landed it started to flip and took Alex with it." The doctor said.

Miyuki was quiet and looked at Alex she bit her lip so she wouldn't cry, "The only real injury we were worried about was the head. Parts of the helmet embedded into her head we were able to remove them but it seems that all of this put her in a comma" She said. "A comma will she recover?" Miyuki asked quickly. Shizuma could see the misery in her friends eyes and she could feel Miyuki's tears though she wasn't crying "Yes she has a very high percentage of waking up I believe a seventy fiver percent chance but the question is when… it could be a few days, a few weeks, even a few months but I don't believe it will last as long as a year it might but I don't see it" she said.

After the doctor left that's when Miyuki broke down crying, Shizuma comforted her as best as she could. It was March when the accident happened, five months passed and the doctors still kept strong to their world except they said since it had been so long, Alex may have memory loss but they wouldn't know till woke. Miyuki was sitting beside Alex looking at her "You know what today is?" She asked looking at the sleeping Alex, she didn't need the Oxygen mask anymore and her bandages were gone "You might not remember but this is the first day we met a year ago" Miyuki said smiling.

Miyuki closed her eyes "I miss you so much" She said. She leaned over and gave Alex a small kiss on the lips and looked out the window. She didn't notice Alex finger twitch or when she pulled her fingers in. Miyuki looked back down about to tell her lover good bye when she noticed two blue eyes looking at her. And then look around "Alex?" she said softly, the blue eyes looked at Miyuki and blinked "Where am I?" Alex asked and closed her eyes "You're at the hospital you've been in a comma for five months" Miyuki said looking at Alex.

Alex looked down "Who are you?" She asked, Miyuki felt heartbroken "I... I… I'm Miyuki... I'm your girlfriend" She said. Alex looked back down "Miyuki… okay…you're my girlfriend…" Alex said and rubbed her head "Do we live together?" She asked, but before Miyuki could answer the question she was out of the room as the doctor checked Alexs reflexes and released her. Miyuki then took Alex to the coffee house, though the coffee house was completely different because Miyuki had bought it and changed it around a bit.

Alex sat there drinking some Coffee thinking "Yet I can't remember any of this" she said looking down "I'm sorry" she said. Miyuki sighed "It's not your fault the doctor said you have a big chance of it all coming back it just might take some time" Miyuki said smiling.

After that Alex was taken back to her apartment where she lay in bed looking up at the ceiling she could hear Miyuki in the kitchen and she knew she was crying as she cooked. "Why can't I remember anything" Alex said looking around the room, she looked at a picture of her and Miyuki, she was behind her hugging her and they were both smiling. She touched the picture "I want to remember… I want to remember everything" She said closing her eyes. She just lay there staring at the wall desperately trying to remember yet nothing surfacing, their was a knock and then Miyuki appeared.

"Alex I made us dinner" Miyuki said smiling; Alex looked at her and smiled a bit "Thanks" She replied and got up. The dinner was the first one Miyuki had made Alex when they first met, Miyuki hoped it would bring back memories. They ate silence until the end "Did you like it?" Miyuki asked, Alex nodded "I did… you made it for me once didn't you... I can remember the taste" she said. Miyuki smiled and nodded "I did" She replied and after that they went to the couch and like before Alex held Miyuki in her lap.

Miyuki smiled she felt comfortable then she felt something wet soak through her shirt sleeve, she looked back "Alex sweety what's wrong?" She asked. Alex was indeed crying "I hate this… I hate not being able to remember… I hate putting you through this pain Miyuki… I hate not know anything" She said crying. Miyuki turned around and kissed cheek "Shhhh, shhhh" She said wiping the tears away "Look at me" Miyuki said.

Alex did and she seen Miyuki smiled "We'll get through this together alright… it's not your fault you can't remember" She said kissing her on the lips "I told you I would be her for you always and I mean it… even if that mean we have to start our relationship over from day one" Miyuki said. Alex smiled and hugged her and kissed her back "I love you Miyuki your had best girlfriend I've ever had" she said crying some.

A/N: Hey sorry about the late update… things are getting harder and harder here so I really don't' know when I'll get to update but I will as much as possible… thanks to all my loyal readers out there.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed since Alex was released she went back to work at the coffee shop though Miyuki told her she didn't' have too. Since then Alex had done everything she could to remember anything about Miyuki, Shizuma and other memories. It was raining out. It had rained that whole day and Alex was off of work drinking a cup of coffee watching the rain come down. She felt arms wrap around her "Hey are you okay?" Miyuki's voice came, Alex nodded leaning back some "Yeah just thinking" She said as she took another sip.

"Oh… do you want me to take you home now?" Miyuki asked. Alex shook her head "No I'll walk... I brought an umbrella" she said smiling "Alright then I'll see you in a couple of hours when I'm done here" Miyuki said. Before Alex knew she was home and lying in her bed, this took up a lot of her time now days she would stair at different things to see if she might remember anything. But after a while she would give up "I love Miyuki but I don't' know why" she said out loud "What did she do to capture my love." She said with a sigh. Alex got up and decided that she would make Miyuki some dinner.

Miyuki was surprised to come home to a home cooked dinner "Alex you didn't have to cook dinner" Miyuki said smiling, "Its' nothing much only spaghetti but I felt like I should cook one night I mean you do enough love" Alex replied handing her a plate. After dinner Alex fixed a nice bubble bath for Miyuki, she sat there thinking about the hair appoint she had the next day. Miyuki came out in a red bath robe smiling "Thanks" She said and sat down next to her.

"Does it bother you?" Alex asked. Miyuki looked at her "What?" She asked. "Does it bother you that I can't remember?" Alex repeated. Miyuki closed her eyes, "Yes... It does a little… but that's alright... Because I know you're still the same Alex I fell in love with and that I know you'll get your memories back" Miyuki said giving Alex a hug and kiss. Alex smiled "Thanks for believe in me" She said "Tomorrow is going to be a rough day... We should get some sleep she said turning the lights off as the two snuggled under the covers.

The next morning Alex woke first, she took a shower and went to the living room turning the coffee pot on. Miyuki woke a bit later she was dragging this morning. After a couple of minutes she came into the living room with a cup of coffee "Any plans today?" Miyuki asked looking at her love that seemed to be reading the paper. "Nothing really other then I have a hair appointment later today" Alex replied putting the paper down "Oh... I see" she said and then got up "I better go to the shop" She said.

"Hey Miyuki" Alex said which made her stop and look at her "Don't work your self to death love." Alex said smiling; Miyuki smiled "I won't "She replied and left. Alex sighed and dressed, she was at the playground watching the kids, since the hair salon was next to it she didn't need to worry. Alex sat there with her eyes closed and then heard the sound of feet stop behind her. Alex turned to see who it was; it was a young woman who looked to be in her late twenties and a young child a boy to be exact.

Alex studied the boys he had blue eyes and black hair and he was tall for his age, then she knew where she recognized him form he was the same little boy that she had bunny hopped over. Alex couldn't help but smile and the boy did too "I told you it was her Mom" He said smiling "I told you it was Alex" The woman only nodded she had medium cut blonde hair and blue eyes "Yes Mark you were right let me introduce ourselves I'm Caitlin and this is my son Mark. Mark well he's the reason you ended up in the hospital and in a comma" She said softly looking down and so did he.

"I wrote you letters everyday" He said, Alex nodded "Yeah, Miyuki read them to me" She said smiling "Look I don't blame your son on what happened things happen for a reason" Alex said smiling. "Momma can I ask" Mark said looking up at her, she nodded "I guess" She replied "Umm I was wondering if.. if well maybe you would take me for a ride on your motorcycle?" He asked "Daddy told me he would… but" He didn't' finished his sentence only looked down sadly. Alex smiled "Of course" She said smiling "In fact what about this after evening" Alex said smiling.

Mark looked up at his mom "Can I?" He asked, she nodded "Just tell me where to meet you" She said smiling. Alex nodded and took out a piece of paper and pin and wrote down her address "Come around six thirty seven" She said smiling "Oh and bring a coat it can get chilly" She added. "Thank you so much" He said hugging her. Alex smiled returning the hug and Mark and his mother went on their way.

Alex smiled as she was sitting in chair her beautician who was also her best friend looking at her "Are you sure you want it cut that short and dyed?" She asked, Alex nodded "Yes Mikki, I'm sure if you don't do it I'll ask someone else too" She said. She sighed "You're so mean I'm just asking because you told me you would never cut your hair short nor die it." She replied. Alex nodded "I understand but that was the old me… the one who had memories... I … I'm not the old me… I don't have any memories… please just do it" Alex said. Mikki let out a sigh and started the long process.

Alex was retuning home and Miyuki was there waiting for her, she was in the kitchen making some lunch when she heard Alex come in. "How did the hair cut go honey?" Miyuki asked, "I love it why don't you tell me what it looks like" Alex said. Miyuki moved to where she could see, her mouth dropped open Alexs hair that had been long was now cut short up to her neck it was black with red tips all around "What did you do?" Miyuki asked going over to touch her hair.

"I changed it." Alexs said softly "Why?" Miyuki asked hugging her. "Well everyone thought me as the old me but I'm not. I'm just me with no memories the black represents that and the red, well it represents hope that I'll be the old me again" Alex said. Miyuki cried silently into her chest "Don't' cry it's only hair it will grow back out" Alex said rubbing her back "No it's not that it's like your giving up on everything… giving up on that you'll never get your memories back" She said hugging her tighter.

Alex sighed "Maybe I am" She replied "Maybe it's time for us to make new memories" She said smiling kissing Miyuki's lips "Maybe" Miyuki replied retuning the kissing leaning closer "Come on we have the afternoon to ourselves." She said leading Miyuki to the bed room…

A/N: Okay this is exactly where I wanted to end the chapter you'll know why in the next Thanks for everyone reading please send me review tell me what you would like happen cause it just might lol


	10. Chapter 10

Alex smiled as she took a shower things had been getting better; Alex and Miyuki were actually making the best of her memory loss, She moved to the kitchen and poured herself some coffee and was about to make herself some breakfast when her cell phone went off. Alex sighed and looked at it, it was the coffee shop

"Hello?"

"Alex…"

"Sarah what's wrong?"

"It's Miyuki... I think you need to come pick her up... She's umm she's freaking out"

"Alright I'll be there in a sec"

With that Alex hung up grabbed her shoes and went out the door. When she arrived at the Coffee house she was immediately taken to the break room where there a sobbing Miyuki could be found. Alex wrapped her arms around her "Miyuki, what's wrong?" She asked. Miyuki didn't say anything only kept crying. Miyuki looked at Sarah "What happened?" Alex asked "I don't' know she was at the table working when she just suddenly stopped she came back here and started to cry. Alex nodded "Give us a minute" She said.

Sarah nodded Alex sat in a chair and pulled Miyuki close "Miyuki love what's wrong" Alex asked, she felt Miyuki cry into her chest "I'm just like him getting to be just like him" She replied. Alex was a bit lost "Who sweety?" She asked rubbing her back a bit; there was a bit more silence and crying then Miyuki spoke "My father I'm spending more time working then with you and your suffering form it. I'll do anything to stay ahead and anything to earn even one extra dollar."

"I'm horrible, I'm a horrible employer I yelled at one of the workers" She said. Alex hugged her and rocked a bit "You really think that… Why don't we ask the workers" Alex said.

When Miyuki looked up she seen all the Employees there "Ah Miyuki" Sarah said "What you just said is totally wrong, you're the best employer I've ever had. I mean you help us all the time, when the truck comes your there helping us unload. If we ever need anything your try to get it for us I mean come one. For Christmas you bought my little girl a whole winter wardrobe. Just last week you helped us replace a stove. Miyuki you're a great employer I love working for you because you care about us and our families."

"I don't' know what the others will say but I can personally say you're great. You work really hard" Sarah said smiling, the other employers nodded. Miyuki smiled and nodded "Group hug" Alex said and they all went in and gave Miyuki one big hug and then went back to work. "See I told you" Alex said hugging her "And you know what you need a vacation. And we're gong to take one now" Alex said smiling.

"But, But..." Miyuki didn't' get the finished her sentence "No but you earned it" Alex said smiling. She was able to get Miyuki home after much persuading, she was now sleeping on the couch she had clung to Alex since they had been home. Alex smiled kissing her on the forehead; she then took her cell phone out and decided to call her father

"Hello?"

"Dad"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Miyuki is clinging to my side asleep don't' wanna wake her

"Awww that's cute... What's the occasion?"

"I was wondering if it would be a good idea to take Miyuki to that resort we use to go to"

"Awe you mean Shallow springs?"

"Yeah"

"Sure... Why?"

"Miyuki's over worked herself thanks dad. I'll get reservations for us talk to ya later"

Miyuki and Alex were on their way to the resort, Miyuki looked out the window at the scenery "Thanks Alex" She said. Alex smiled as they turned into the resort "It's nothing you needed a break and this will give us some time to spend together" Alex said smiling as she parked the car. Alex and Miyuki went inside with their bags. The lady running the check in desk smiled "You must be Alex and Miyuki your family arrived here a little while ago and I'm sure they will be happy to see you here your spare key" She said smiling as they were handed keys to the rooms.

Miyuki could tell Alex was not in a good mood "Your angry Alex" She said, Alex didn't say anything "This was just suppose to be you and me not the family" She said as she opened the door and by the whole family she really meant the whole family Alex's mother and father were there including the step parents and the step daughter the baby was no where to be seen.

"Alex thought you and Miyuki would never get here" Her father said smiling Alex was going to say something but Miyuki put a hand on her lovers shoulder silencing her "Where do we put our bags Otousan?" She asked, "Any room we wanted to wait till you got here before we picked" He said smiling, Miyuki nodded and they grabbed the closet room "I think we'll lie down a bit from our traveling" Miyuki said and shut the door. She looked at Alex "Alex" She said.

Alex looked at her "Yes?" she said. Miyuki smiled and hugged her kissing her on the forehead "Don't' stress this will be good, you'll get to connect with your family and I'll get to know them a bit more" Miyuki said Alex nodded "Alright" She said Miyuki smiled and planted a kiss on her lips "Good" she said smiling as they laid down on the bed .

They woke up a bit later well Alex did, Miyuki was still asleep and she let her rest. Alex went out into the living room area it was quiet and she looked around she didn't see anyone. But she did hear crying; Alex listened and went into another room it was Jackie's she could tell by the bags. She knocked on the door "Jackie?" Alex asked, she heard water turn on and in a moment she seen Jackie come out. She was wearing a black tank top with blues jeans, her face was stained in tears and her eyes were puffy and red, on her wrist she wore wrist bands.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked looking at her. She didn't say anything only sat down on her bed "Just go away... It's not like you care" She said. Alex looked at her and sighed "I do care" She said "You do not... you don't care about anyone but yourself... I know you blame me from stealing your father away from you…" She said "I hate you… everyone loves you and talks about you" she said she went to slap Alex across the face but Alex caught her wrist.

She watched Jackie wincing in pain, and then pulled up the wristbands, there she seen the cut on her wrist. Jackie at that point couldn't' hold in her tears any longer and just started to sob wildly. Alex held Jackie close hugging her "Shhhh don't cry" she said Jackie hugged her "I'm sorry… Please don't' tell them… Please" she said crying harder. Alex rubbed her back "Shhhh I won't just don't' do it anymore please…" Alex said "I know your only a step sister... and I don't really know you… but I don't' want to see you hurt like this… because I do love you "Alex said rocking her a bit "We'll talk about this later. Right now I want you to rest okay" she said, Jackie nodded "Okay… thank you Alex" she said as she lay on her bed. Alex covered her up and pulled her door shut.

When Miyuki woke up she would find Alex at the coffee table with the laptop up "And you told me not to work on this vacations" She said smiling as she sat down, Alex smiled "I know but this is different" she said clicking on some web pages she had wrote some information down on a piece of paper "Why are you looking at Therapy services?" Miyuki asked. "I'll tell you tonight" Alex replied smiling as she finished up the page and shut the laptop down, she turned to Miyuki and gave her a very loving kiss.

Miyuki smiled and returned the kiss, soon enough everyone returned, and they all decided to go to the pool, everyone except Jackie. Alex and Miyuki stayed behind as well, Jackie sat between Alex and Miyuki she cuddled up to Alex who only smiled "Jackie... I'm going to tell Miyuki" Jackie jumped up "No you promised" she said her eyes filling with tears. Miyuki looked over and hugged her "Shhhh I already know I figured it out" she said "I won't tell I promise" she said, Jackie felt at ease "Thank you Miyuki. Alex" she said as she started to relax again. "It's the least I can do for my sister" Alex said laying her had on hers, and to think this was only the beginning

A/N: please don't kill me I've been sick and my dads been sick and stuff so I haven't been able to work on my fan fic.. Please people ideas the next three chapters will be the three nights at the resort ..


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Alex woke up and smiled Miyuki was smiling at her "Good morning sleepy head" Miyuki said as she rubbed her check "Morning" Alex replied sitting up "Come on lets go and get some breakfast " She said. Alex nodded and dressed into a simple black muscle shirt with black pants and a pair of converse. Miyuki was in a very fitting black shirt and a pair of skin tight black jeans, her cell phone rang and she smiled "It's Shizuma" she said

"Hello"

"Hey Miyuki what are you doing?"

"Nothing just Alex and I are walking to breakfast"

"Really so are me and Nagisa"

"Isn't it late over there?"

"I thought you would say that, no were in the states, I thought it would do Nagisa some good to travel"

"That's sweet"

Just as they turned the corner Shizuma and Miyuki came face to face as did Nagisa and Alex. Both seemed to put their cell phone up and then that's when the hugging began Miyuki gave Shizuma a great big hug as she did Nagisa as well and Shizuma gave Alex a big hug "I can't believe it, it is a small world after all" Shizuma stated.

Miyuki nodded and then smiled "Ah our loves haven't met each other yet" Miyuki said, Shizuma nodded "Alex this is Nagisa, Nagisa this is Alex" Shizuma replied Nagisa shook Alexs hands "I've heard lots about you" Nagisa said smiling. Alex returned the smile "And I the same"

`"Miyuki, Alex wait up" a familiar voice said it was none other then Jackie's, Shizuma smiled looking at her "And who is this?" Shizuma said "Miyuki looked at her "This is Jackie we met her briefly at the Christmas dinner" Miyuki said. When Jackie seen Shizuma she stopped in her tracks and she felt her self look her over and blush wildly. Shizuma smiled and walked up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek

"I have that affect on most people" She whispered into Jackie's ear which only made her blush a deeper red "Shizuma… stop it your embarrassing her" Nagisa said pulling Shizuma back. Alex and Miyuki laughed "So little sister isn't straight" Alex said, Jackie blushed "Don't tell" She whispered. Alex nodded "I wont'" She said "So I'm guessing were all headed to breakfast if so then we should hang out later" Shizuma said, Jackie bit her bottom lip and Shizuma noticed this "You as well Jackie" She said smiling. Jackie looked up "Really?" she said, Shizuma nodded "Really" Jackie smiled.

As they went down for some breakfast Jackie couldn't help but stare at Shizuma. Alex smiled and poked her in the side "It's not polite to stare" She said smiling. Jackie blushed "Alex you're making it worse" She said, as she rubbed her face. Shizuma couldn't help but laugh as they had fruit smoothies "So what do you guys want to do?" Shizuma asked, Miyuki looked at Alex who shrugged "What do you want to do Jackie?" Shizuma asked. Jackie thought a moment "Anything that doesn't involve the pool" She replied.

"Aw, I really wanted to see you in a Bikini" Shizuma said which made her blush. "We could go into the poll just not actually get in the water" Alex said, Jackie nodded Alex already had an idea just in case Jackie did want to get in the water "So I guess it's settled were going to the pool" Shizuma said smiling. They nodded and agreed that they would meet at the pool in an hour. Jackie looked at Alex "Are you crazy what about my wrist" She said. Alex smiled "I've already thought about that don't worry" She said smiling as she pulled her to her and Miyuki's room.

Miyuki was in the bathroom changing she looked at herself in the mirror it was a full view she smiled the Navy blue Bikini fit her well and she knew it showed her off, which was exactly what she was worried about. Alex was over protective and she knew if anyone other the Shizuma, Nagisa or Jackie touched her they would probably get yelled at or tackled. Miyuki smiled a bit though she knew it was because Alex loved her.

"What's this?" Jackie asked holding a black shirt "It's called a Rashvest it's what surfers wear covers your arms. You can get into the water now" Alex said. Jackie smiled and hugged her "Thank you, thank you, thank you" She said as she went to her own room to change. Alex smiled, when the door opened Miyuki came out and Alex smiled "Mmm so hot" Alex said smiling kissing her, she kissed back "I know" Miyuki said teasing "Go change. I'll be waiting for you" she said.

Alex nodded and went into the bathroom. Jackie came in and she smiled seeing Miyuki, She was dressed in the rashvest with black bikini bottoms. Alex came out a bit later Miyuki smiled and Jackie was amazed "Wow you look really hot" She said, Alex was dressed in a red bikini "Why thank you Jackie" She said smiling as she smiled at them "Come on, Shizuma and Nagisa will be waiting."

Shizuma and Nagisa were waiting for them and Shizuma smiled once they got closer "My, my, what lovely ladies" Shizuma said. Jackie looked down because she knew if she looked at Shizuma she would blush. "Jackie?" A girls voice said from behind, Jackie turned around, and she seen a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes in a red bathing suite with lifeguard on the chest. "Sara" Jackie replied smiling "I had no idea you worked here" Jackie said, "Well it was a last minute job. I'm glad I got to see you again Jackie it's been too long" She said and went over to her station.

Jackie smiled watching her leave and then she felt arms garb her form behind "Someone likes the lifeguard" Shizuma said, Jackie blushed "Shizuma" Jackie wined as she sat at the edge of the water now "So tell me about her" Shizuma said. Jackie looked over at Sara and then back to Shizuma "Well, I do like Sara but last I heard she was with some surfer chick" She said with a sigh "I see" Shizuma said "I'll see you in the water then" She said, Jackie then was watching as Nagisa and Alex were trying to pull Miyuki into the pool.

She felt someone sit next to her "You know Shizuma Hanazono?" Sara asked, Jackie looked at her and nodded "Yes "She's my step-sisters' girlfriend, who is Shizumas best friend" she said. Saras' mouth dropped open "You mean you step-sister is dating Miyuki Rokujo?" She asked. Jackie nodded "That's right" She said smiling "It would be so cool if I could talk to them for a while" Sara said, Jackie looked at her and smiled "I might be able to pull some strings for you" She said.

Sara smiled and kissed Jackie on the cheek "Really thanks" Sara said and headed back over to her station. Jackie sat there she had blushed crimson; Shizuma swam over "I see that what did you say?" Shizuma asked smiling, Jackie looked at her "Shizuma do you think you could… maybe talk to Sara and bring Miyuki along?" She asked. Shizuma looked at her and nodded "Here go over and invite her to dinner for tonight at seven" She said.

Jackie smiled "Thanks you so much" She said and then looked at her "What do you want in return though?" She asked. Shizuma smiled and pulled Jackie into the water and pulled her close "I want to see what you are hiding under that Rashvest" She said into her ear. Jackie looked at her, she thought for a moment "Alright" She said, Shizuma smiled "I'll get Miyuki rounded up for night, I want you at the dinner as well" she said

At dinner, Jackie and Sara were extremely nervous, Shizuma had set it up that she and Nagisa set on the side of the table and Miyuki and Ace on the other while Jackie and Sara populated the middle. "You know Jackie and I were talking about you earlier she told me last time you two had talked you were with this surfer girl are you still in a relationship?" Shizuma asked, Sara shook her head "No, she broke up with me two months ago" She said softly looking at her plate "I'm terrible sorry about that so what about finding someone else?" Shizuma asked.

Jackie was looking at her, she wondered what she was planning or had in mind. "Well actually my father wants me to marry one of his business partners' son. I don't really want to but I owe my father" Sara said "In fact there someone I already love but I have no idea if they even feel the same for me" She said. "From personal experience do what your heart says, even if it means not doing what your father expects it's better to be in a relationship where you are happy then being married an unhappy" Miyuki said looking at her.

Sara nodded "Thank you" She said it was the end of dinner and everyone was saying their good byes, Jackie turned to say goodbye to Sara that is when it happened, Sara kissed Jackie on the lips and then left. Jackie was stunned but Shizuma only smiled, as they were walking to their rooms Shizuma looked at her "Lets me see what you are hiding" She said. Jackie looked at her and nodded she looked around and pulled up the shirt sleeve and then the wrap she had put on. Shizuma seen the cuts and shook her head "Do Miyuki and Alex know?" She asked, Jackie nodded, and with that the two parted ways.

A/N Sorry this is sooo late.. But I had a lot of problems and things just we not' working out. Yeah nothing special about this chapter but I've decided these next couple of chapters will be crucial to the story meaning this will be ending soon. Sorry for the late update guys


	12. Chapter 12

Alex was nuzzling into Miyuki, she opened her eyes and smiled seeing her sleeping beauty then she spotted black hair. Lying on the floor nuzzled up to a blanket was Jackie; she wondered why she was there but did not say anything because she felt someone move her head and then lips. She smiled as Miyuki kissed her passionately and pushed her down as Miyuki crawled on her kissing her, "Mmm Miyuki… Mmm" Alex was having a hard time getting everything out. Jackie opened her eyes and sat up and looked at Miyuki, Miyuki looked back and jumped.

"Oh, Jackie I...I did not see you there" She said as she got off of Alex. Alex smiled and Jackie yawned "You looked tired, you can explain later come on. Miyuki and I will get dressed and you can take the bed" Alex said. Ten minutes later Miyuki and Alex were walking into the living room she could feel tension in the air, so the two left leavening a note for Jackie telling her they were at the pool.

They found a place to sit and Miyuki looked at Alex "What do you think happened?" She asked "Well I don't know details but I could bet both my bikes that my dad and step mom were fighting, and that step mom went to Jackie's room to sleep, and Jackie came to ours" Alex said. Miyuki nodded "Makes sense" She said "Poor Jackie" Alex nodded and closed her eyes as she sat there thinking "I just hope they get back together soon, for Jackie's sake" She said.

Miyuki was lying down now and Alex smiled "Miyuki Rokujo I know that lost thought in your eyes what are you thinking about?" She asked. Miyuki looked over a blushed a bit "Oh nothing, just my days back at Astrea, tell me how your school days were?" Alex looked at her and thought a moment "Well, I was not the best student like you or Shizuma but I was far form being the worst, I liked school I guess. I mean I had the teachers who liked me and hated me."

" Never was in any clubs I just went to school came home and went to work at the Café" she said, Alex watched Miyuki eyes grow big "OH MY GOD I HAVE NOT CALLED THEM" She said picking her cell phone up "I would check your voice mail first"

"Miyuki its me Sarah how good is our insurance? If it's not good were in trouble a bus hit the café… Actually I'm only pulling your leg, everything s fine here and I hope you are enjoying yourself on your vacation everyone here misses you now go have some fun Bye" Sarah's voice said. Miyuki smiled "At least the shop is okay" Alex laughed "Of course it is you have very loyal employees" She said.

Miyuki then smiled and nodded "Do you mind if Jackie tags along with us? I think it would be best if her parents are fighting" Miyuki suggested. Alex nodded "I think that would be best for Jackie" Alex said smiling Miyukis Cell phone rang and she picked it up

"Yes Shizuma?"

"Hey do you think it is possible for either you or Alex to come down to the pool?

"Why what happened?"

"Well Sara and the other life guard got in a fight"

"Oh no is she okay?"

"She is fine the other life guard well he is not looking so hot she is a little torn up"

"I understand I will have Alex get her"

"Alright thanks Miyuki"

Miyuki closed her cell phone and then looked at Alex "Would you go to the pool and bring Sara up?" She asked, Alex looked at her with a confused look but only nodded" Alright I'll be back watch Jackie for me" She said and left the room. Alex wondered what had happened as she made her way to the pool, she heard some guest talking about a fight between the lifeguards and that's when she put two and two together. Sarah was sitting down she had her knees to her chest.

Alex seen her and she picked her up and that's when she nuzzled into her chest and just started cry. Alex felt sorry for her as she started to walk back to the room "Shhhh its okay your safe now" Alex whispered.

Once back to the room she put Sara in their room with Jackie, Miyuki was sitting on the couch and she had her eyes closed pinching the bridge of her nose "Are you alright?" Alex asked as she sat down beside her. Miyuki opened her eyes and smiled "Yeah it's just your mother and stepfather came in fussing." She replied. "I'm sorry" Alex replied holding her softly "Is there anything I can do?" She asked, Miyuki smiled and nuzzled into her "Mmm tell me how much you love me and kiss me" Alex smiled.

"I had already planned doing that" Alex replied. Miyuki smiled when she felt the hug and kiss. "You know Jackie came out a bit for some water she was mumblings, the only thing I caught was divorce" Miyuki said. Alex frowned "That's not cool" She said holding her more "If that happens then well It could be bad" Alex said. Miyuki nodded" Oh and your Stepmother came in with your father they were arguing." She said softly. Alex sighed "He'll never get to keep anyone" She said keeping her close.

Alex turned her head to the room, she could hear crying, she was going to get up when Miyuki grabbed her "Let them work it out, if they love one another then they will be fine" She said, Alex nodded" your right" she replied kissing Miyuki on the forehead.

The day was uneventful other then the feuds that Alexs stepmother and father were having. Alex was sitting in bed with Miyuki, she could hear screaming and yelling and then she heard a loud thud as something hit their door and then heard crying. Alex got up and she looked down it was Jackie and standing a few feet form her was her intoxicated father "Come back here you" He said as she went to lunge at Jackie. He connected with a fist to his face though.

Jackie ran into the room and hugged up and hid beside Miyuki as the door was shut. Alex was pissed "How dare you touch her" Alex said, as he went to punch her she caught it and then her hand and pushed up at the elbow snapping it. She then punched him in the face. After that he stumbled and fell down where Alex jumped up as high as she could and stomped on his groin.

"Don't you ever touch anyone I care about again. Miyuki was holding Jackie rubbing her back softly, she looked up as the door opened and Alex stepped in she smiled softly and then returned to the bed. Jackie hugged up to her and she smiled. An hour later the three would be asleep…

A/N: Please don't' kill me… I know this is late and I'm terribly sorry the truth is over the past few months I've lost my inspiration to write and I'm sorry for all of those who read… The next chapter is the final chapter but, if I can actually get a feeling that there are people out there who read this, there will be a sequel I mean I don't care if the comment are like dude read your story… or if its' criticizing I know at least someone read it. ^^ oh well I know what the next chapter is gonna be pretty much so I'll hopefully have it up soon ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Alex opened her eyes and looked down she seen Jackies back to her and she had Miyuki in a hug. Alex smiled she got out of bed and took a picture of the two and she smiled as she seen both of them wake up. "Good morning" She said, "Mmm" Is all she got from Jackie. Miyuki sat up and smiled "Morning" she said. Jackie slowly rose up "I'm sorry" She said looking down. Alex looked at her "What for you did nothing wrong it was my father" Alex replied going over sitting next to her.

Alex felt an embrace "Thank you….If you had not stepped in then I would have been hurt…not like I'm not use to it she said. Miyuki looked at her "Use to it?" She asked. Jackie nodded" Yes, but It's mostly form my mom" She replied. Miyuki nodded" I see" She said and she started to think. "It's about time to face the fire" Alex said as she stood "I guess we should get dressed and go out" Alex said. She gave Jackie some of her clothes they would be a bit big but with a belt it would be alight

As all three of them were dressed they went into the living room and they occupied the couch, Jackie in the middle of Miyuki and Alex for comfort and safety, sitting in one of the chairs was her father who had a cast on and his head was bandaged, in another was Alexs step mom. On the other couch was Alexs mother and Stepfather. It was quiet for a while, Alex had her eyes closed and Jackie was nuzzled up to Miyuki who seemed to be holding her.

"You all act as though nothing happened last night, but I guess your use to that" Alex said looking at them "Alex. I" It was her father speaking "Don't give me a lame excuse" Alex said her tone was like Ice. "Your lucky I didn't' snap your neck last night for hurting her" She said "How dare you even do anything like that you ignorant drunk" She closed her eyes "What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

"Simple, I and your Stepmother have decided to get a divorce" He said. Jackie looked at them she seemed to cling to Miyuki tighter "Of course always running, never can stay committed hmm dad? Your pathetic I can not believe that I looked up to you" Alex said, "What about Jackie shouldn't she not get a say in this?" Alex asked.

"Jackie will be coming with me so there won't be a fuss" Her stepmother said. "Why.. Just so you can abuse her I don't think so, Jackie told us… I don't like that idea" she said. Her father then looked at her "And just what do you think we should what authority do you have" He asked. "What do I think? I'll tell you what I think after I tell you what Authority I have… I am still her Step-Sister, if that's not enough then I'll get you both on abuse I have people in high places… and I will not tolerate this" Alex said.

Both of them looking the other way neither wanted to go down that path "As I thought now what am I going to do about it. I'll take care of her, she can stay with me" Alex said. Miyuki looked up "correction us she'll stay with us" She said she smiling as Alex looked back smiling.

After the discussion Alex, Miyuki, and Jackie left for their shopping trip with Shizuma and Nagisa, the quintet group had stopped at an ice cream shop after a good number of hours shopping, though they had more shopping to do, the quintet also decided they were going to have dinner together. As they were eating their ice cream Alex and Miyuki told of the event that had happened last night and early that morning. "You know if you guys ever need money don't hesitate to call and ask" Shizuma said, Miyuki nodded" Thank you but the same goes for you and Nagisa weddings are not cheap you know" she said smiling.

"Please, the wedding is pretty much covered all we need are the dresses and the spots fill, you will be a brides maid will you not Miyuki?" Shizuma asked. Miyuki smiled "Of course I will" She replied. Shizuma and Nagisa smiled "I'm glad to hear that" Nagisa smiled "That's one spot at least filled. Shizuma looked at Jackie who had not really spoken during their trip so far, she smiled "Here" She said handing her a piece of paper. Jackie took it and looked at it; it read free Jacuzzi pass seven o'clock "What is this for?" she asked looking at Shizuma "Well after last night I think this would be good for you and Its my way of saying sorry for teasing you when we first met" She said smiling.

She smiled "Thanks this sound nice" Jackie said, Miyuki looked at Shizuma; she gave her I'll tell you later look. After that they went back shopping and then back to the hotel, they only bought little thinks like necklaces and bracelets.

Miyuki was watching Shizuma "Tell me" She said, Shizuma smiled "Well I gave a pass to Sara as well" She said smiling, Miyuki nodded" I see" She replied. Jackie was getting ready to go the Jacuzzi she told Alex and Miyuki she was going and she left, she gave the woman at the desk the pass and entered the water was nice and warm. She heard the door open and she looked up and seen Sara she blushed a little as she was in a red Bikini much like Alex had.

She entered the Jacuzzi as well "I did not expect you here" she said, Jackie blushed "Same here…" Jackie said but mentally she was yelling at Shizuma she had planed this she knew it. "Shizuma must have planned this" Sara said looking at her, she nodded "Yeah I'm beginning to think she did as well" Sara said as she moved a bit closer to Jackie, Jackie only smiled. "I know why she planned this" She said, Sara looked at her "Oh why is that?" She asked.

Jackie sighed "Shizuma knows I like you, and she knows I don't have the guts to tell you in public" She said. Sara smiled "I see" She said she smiled and she kissed Jackie on the lips Jackie smiled kissing back "Sara I know we live far away but would you be my girlfriend" Sara asked. Sara smiled and kissed her giving her, her answer.

Alex sat in the living room of the room she had finished packing everything expect what she needed for tomorrow, Miyuki was sitting next to her she had finished as well. Miyuki smiled and nuzzled into her "This was nice" She said "It was nice to see Shizuma and Nagisa, sad though that we'll be parting ways again, I miss seeing her in Japan so much" She said. Alex smiled "Who know we might go live there and we'll get to see them all the time" Alex said smiling.

Miyuki smiled "That would be nice and bring Jackie with us" She smiled. Alex nodded "Yeah "I've been thinking, I might go to college "She said, "Oh what brought this on?" Miyuki asked smiling "Well I think it would be good since I'm now going to be supporting a family" Alex replied with a smile.

The next morning everyone said their goodbyes, Alex and Miyuki were loading their stuff up as well as Jackies, they would get the rest of her stuff later. Jackie was talking to Sara before she would leave getting emails her numbers and addresses. Once done she was standing next to Alex waiting for Miyuki, Shizuma and Nagisa were leaving as well.

Shizuma was hugging them and so was Nagisa, after saying their goodbye both seemed to load up in a car and they left. Alex and Miyuki were starting a new life it seemed, Since Alex was going to go back to school and now they had a new member of their family Jackie.

A/N And the last chapter of In love with a bad girl is done ^_^ yay but there will be a sequel I have no idea when it will be up nor the name so keep checking back ^^


End file.
